In microscopic observation, from the point of view of ergonomics, it is preferred that one perform an observation with maximum comfort. Therefore, it is conventional in many microscopes for the slanting angle (depression angle) of the barrel on the ocular lens end of the microscope to be variable. This feature of a microscopes in which the slanting angle of the barrel on the ocular lens end is variable is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Sho. 57-20714, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Sho. 61-15116, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Sho. 61-294408, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Hei. 4-179909 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,439.
Also, Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Sho. 59-121607 shows an example of a microscope in which the height of the eye piece section of an ocular lens, that is, the height of eye point is adjustable. In addition, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Sho. 59-159119 shows a microscope with a structure in which the slanting angle, height and depth of the ocular lens are adjustable.
If the slanting angle of the barrel on the ocular lens end is adjustable, as described above, it is possible to provide a comfortable posture for an observer by adjusting the slanting angle to the direction in which the observer looks into the ocular lens. However, this adjustment of the slanting angle is not satisfactory. The position of the eye point is desired to be freely adjustable. Furthermore, adjustability in the position of the eye point provides a comfortable posture for an observer. Nonetheless, it is a problem that this adjustment is not satisfactory by itself.
In the case of the microscope published in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Sho. 59-159119, the slanting angle, height of the ocular lens and depth are all adjustable to satisfy the request for a comfortable posture for observation. To accomplish this the microscope employs a complex structure with a plurality of links which is unwieldy, complex, costly and of increasing size.